The Little Door
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Boruto crossover with Coraline,and if you've seen my post about this on Tumblr,you'll already know which character is who. This actually goes along with the movie,but Coraline wasn't a option in the movie topic. Mitsuboru,as a bonus.
1. Chapter 1

An unnatural wind blew open the old window as long clawed hands grabbed the little purple haired doll. The hands started undoing the doll by cutting the clothes off,unraveling the purple yarn,remove the black button eyes,pulling out the stuffing,turning it inside out,then filling it up with saw dust. They set the doll down in the center of a giant sewing set and started sewing the mouth back up before reaching in a drawer and picking out the best black buttons for the eyes.

The hands carefully rerooted blonde hair into the doll,and stitched a single stand on the top of the head,and put together a yellow jacket. After dressing the doll,and stitching in two whiskers on each cheek,the hands opened window and released the doll.

.

A green moving truck backed up to the giant purple toned house as a silver Volkswagen Beetle drove up past a sign that read _"Snake Palace Apartments"_. It honked at the odd man on top of the roof,who swore at them for making him lose his balance,while the movers unload the truck. An older masked man watched from the stairs leading to the bottom apartment.

Once they were finished,they retrieved their signed paperwork. As the owner went to close the door,one of the movers sticks his foot in the way and holds out his hand for a tip. The owner reaches in their wallet and hands the worker money before closing the door. The mover smiled before looking to see he only received a buck and slumps over in disappointment.

Out in the back,a little whiskered blonde boy,with one strand sticking out of the top of his head and bright blue eyes,walked down the steps of the porch and walked to the gated area. It was completely dead and the pond was empty. He frowned then reached into a bush and pulled out a Y shaped branch. He cleaned off the leaves,held it up the air,and walked off.

He walked up the cliff side,seeing the cloudy sky,but stopped when rocks came rolling down to his feet. He looked over at the boulders and said,"Hello? Who's there?" After a couple seconds of silence,he pouted and threw a rock over. It hit and loud hisses rang out,causing the boy to gasp and run away. He ran as fast as he could,passing through a dead orchid,until he reached an opening. He caught his breathe then sigh and held up the branch,saying,"Magic Dowser. Magic Dowser. Show me the well!" A loud honk rang around with a roll of thunder. He gasped and turned around to see what looked a skeleton on a bike.

It drove at him and he tried to dodge,only to have the skeleton grab the branch and end up pushing him into the middle of a mushroom circle in the mud. He looked up at the skeleton,seeing it rotate whatever was on its face before lifting it up and revealing a pale blue haired boy with yellow eye. "Let me guess. You're from Suna or Iwa. Some place dried out or barren,right?" The boy got to his feet and stared at the odd black and silver jacket as the pale boy said,"I heard people try to cast spells to make rain,but I never understood it." He waved the branched. "It seem like an ordinary branch." "It's a dowsing rod."

The blonde boy yanked the branch from the pale one's hands and said,"And i don't like being stalked! Not by psycho nerds!" He looked down at the blue cat as it hopped up on the stump the pale boy was on. "And their cats!" The pale boy bent down and pet the cat with smile,saying,"She's not my cat. She's feral. Though,i do feed her every night. And she brings me little dead things."

The blonde rolled his eyes and said,"I'm from the Hidden Leaf." The pale one tilted his head,making the blonde sigh. "Konoha." then he held up the branch,"And if i was casting water spells." He stomped his foot,"Then where's the secret well?" "Stomped too hard,and you'll fall into it."

The blonde gasped and backed away as the pale boy,after digging in the mud,shoved a stick under the lid and pushed off the mud. "It's suppose to be so deep that if you fell to the bottom and looked up,you'd see a star full of stars in the middle of the day." The blonde gave a small chuckle and moved to the well's lid as the pale boy looked out at the house. "I'm surprised he let you move in. My grandpa." He turned back to the blonde. "He owns the Snake Palace. Won't rent to people with kids." The blonde tilted his head."Why not?"

The pale boy shook his head. "I'm not suppose to talk about it." He held out his hand. "I'm Mi...Mik..." he sneezed and sighed."I'm Mitsuki." The blonde reluctantly shook his hand then wiped his hand off as Mitsuki walked to the cat. "I'm Boruto. Boruto Uzumaki." Mitsuki chuckled as he played with the cat. "Burrito? What an odd name." A tick mark appeared on Boruto's head. "I said Boruto!"

Boruto crossed his arm and huffed before he heard someone calling for Mitsuki. The cat perked up its blue ears as Boruto walked over. "I think someone's calling you,Mitsuki." Mitsuki stood up,making the cat fall over as he said,"I didn't hear anything." The voice called out for Mitsuki again as Boruto huffed,"Oh. I definitely heard someone, _Mikki_." A bell rang this time as the voice called and Mitsuki gasped."Grandpa."

He picked up his mask and bike and said,"Well,it was nice to meet a Konoha Water Spell Caster. But wear gloves next time." Boruto tilted his head. "Why?" Mitsuki simply smiled,"That dowsing rod of yours,is poison oak." Boruto quickly dropped the branch and wiped off his hands on his raincoat as Mitsuki rode off his bike.

Boruto blew a raspberry at him as the cat shook her head before she walked off. Boruto peeked into the well's lid then dropped a rock in. He pressed his ear against it,waiting for the rock drop,as it started rain.

.

Boruto stared out the kitchen window as he placed seed packets on the window sill. "I almost fell down a well yesterday,Dad." "Uh-uh." Boruto scratched the rash on his hand. "I would've died." "That's nice."

Boruto rolled his eyes then turned to the table and said,"Can I go out? I think it's perfect weather for gardening." Boruto's Dad,without moving his bright blue eyes from his laptop screen,said,"No,Boruto. Rain makes mud,mud makes a mess." Boruto huffed and crossed his arms. "Then why'd we move to the Hidden Sound? Hidden Leaf never had rain and mud." His dad's eyebrow twitched. "Different soil here. Had to move as part of the job,but that doesn't mean you get to make a mess with it." Boruto scratched his rash again,saying,"You and mom get paid to write about plants,and you hate dirt." His dad ran a hand through his short spiky blonde hair. "Boruto..." He looked up. "You still have unpacking to do. Lots of unpacking." Boruto rolled his eyes."That sounds _exciting_."

His dad sighed before reached down under the table and handing Boruto a small package. "Oh. A boy left this on the porch for you." Boruto opened it and saw a note that said,

 _"Hey Boruto,_

 _Look what I found in my Grandpa's trunk. Look Familiar?_

 _Mitsuki"_

Boruto tilted his head and opened the package to see a little Boruto doll,dressed in his raincoat,pink and black striped shirt,blue jeans,and it even had its own mini bolt necklace. "A little me? That's kinda creepy."

Naruto nudged him."What's his name anyway?" Boruto threw the paper away."Mitsuki." He then walked off as Naruto watched him."Do I really look like I play with dolls?"

.

Boruto pushed open a door to a room with a blue haired,which was up in a ponytail,women typing on her computer. "Hey Mom. How's the writing going?" Noticing his mom wasn't pay attention,Boruto raised his voice a little,"Mom?" His mom looked at him through the screen and said,"Hello Boruto...And Boruto doll?" She shook her head and went back to typing as Boruto asked,"Do you know where the gardening tools are?" His mom looked out the window. "It's pouring out there." Boruto huffed,"It's just raining." "What the boss say?" Boruto held up the doll and yelled at it,mockingly"Don't even think about going out there,Boruto Uzumaki!" His mom pushed some hair out of her face. "Then you won't need the tools."

Boruto groaned and leaned on the door. Noticing it creaked,Boruto pushed the door back and forth until his mother let out a sigh. "Boruto,you know the rules. When we're work,your Father's word is set in stone." Boruto huffed and crossed his arms as his mother frowned. She pulled out a pen and notebook and said,"How about you do something for me? Go around and see how many doors and windows and paintings this house has." Boruto pouted,"How's that suppose to help you?" His mother smiled,"It'll help me learn the house better." then she turned back to computer,making Boruto sigh as he took of his raincoat.

.

Boruto walked out into the hallway and tripped on a small bump in the carpet. He stepped down and made another one,which he stepped on only to make another one. He groaned and walked to a different room with giant windows. He cleaned off the condensation and looked outside before writing down they were leaky as a water drop landed on the notepad. Next he walked to his parents room and walked into their bathroom. He turned on the water,to see it was dark brown,which made him gag and turn off the water. Then he walked back downstairs,jumped on the bump on the carpet,and walked into a new door. He wrote down the water heater in the room then flipped the switch. The lights flicked as Boruto heard his mom crying,"NNNNOOOO!". He quickly went back to the room and noticed the "DON'T PUSH!" warning over the switch before pressing it again and running out of the room.

He walked into the living room,set the doll down on the table,and wrote down all the windows. He walked over and unpacked the snow globes,from the box on the table,and set them on top of the fireplace. He smiled at the one from the Hidden Mist then looked up at the painting on the wall. It was a chubby boy who was crying because he dropped his ice cream. Boruto raised his eyebrow. "Who in the hell would paint that?"

He sighed and went back to the table to grab the doll,but noticed it was gone. He looked around and found it hiding behind a mat on the wall. "How'd you do that,Little Me?" He moved the mat and gasped at a little door in the wallpaper. "Hey Dad! Where did this door go?!" His dad looked up from his laptop and said,"I'm really _really_ busy!" "I think it's locked! Pleaaaase!" His dad groaned as he got up from the table and walked to the room Boruto was in. He crossed his arms and looked at the door. "Will you,please,keep it down if i do this for you?" Boruto gave a puppy dog pout and his dad sighed,"Fine."

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed an odd key,with a button shape on top,from the drawer then cut open the wallpaper. Boruto held his breathe as his dad stuck the key in and turned it,but frowned when he saw the entry was blocked off. "Bricks?!" His dad smiled,"They must have closed this off when they divided up the house." Boruto scoffed as his dad started walking out of the room. "Seriously? And why is the door so small?!" He turned back and said,"We made a deal." then went back into the kitchen.

Boruto smiled and said,"You didn't lock it!",making his dad let out a loud groan of frustration. Boruto chuckled to himself,then sighed and closed the door

.

Boruto,cheek cupped in his hand,watched his parents walk around the kitchen. "Hinata,here's the ice." "Thank you,Naruto." Hinata smiled as she placed the ice on her hand and Naruto brought over a pan of food. Boruto stuck out his tongue in disgust at what looked like green slime."How come you didn't cook Mom?" Hinata sighed and said,'Writer's cramp. Got it from rewrite what I lost from the storm." He gave a nervous smile and gulped as Naruto scooped food onto his plate. "Your mom will cook once her hand is better." Hinata nodded and added,"And we'll go food shopping as soon as we finish the catalog." Boruto sighed and poked the food with his fork. "This looks like slime..."

Naruto chuckled and said,"Well it's slime or bedtime." as he took the apron off his orange turtleneck. Boruto looked at the doll and asked,"Think they're trying to posion me?" before he made it nod and he leaned back in his chair.

.

After setting the doll on the chair next to his bed,Boruto stared up at the ceiling and scratched his rash. He sighed and grabbed the picture,of his blonde and dark haired friend,next to his bed and said,"Don't forget about me guys..." then he set it back and got under the covers. With one last smile for the day,Boruto looked at the doll and said,"Goodnight,Little Me." then rolled over and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Boruto slowly opened his eyes when he heard a squeaking sound. He looked under his bed and saw a small,white mouse squeaking at him before it ran out the door. Letting out a little groan of disgust,he got up and locked the door then climbed back into bed. " _I'll have to tell Dad we have mice in the morning."_

He laid back down and tried falling back to sleep,only to hear more squeaking. He opened his eyes and saw a mouse was carrying away his pink nail polish as it slipped out under the door. "Hey!"

He jumped from the door and chased the mouse down the stairs and into the living room. It ran into the little door in the wall,making Boruto smile,knowing it was blocked off and the mouse was trapped.

He opened the door,letting out a "Ha!",and gasped at the sight of a bright blue tunnel appearing and stretching out before him. It glowed and sparkled,drawing him as he started crawling through. This tunnel was amazing,he had to see what was on the other side.

He pushed open the door on the other side and was confused when he stepped out. He was just back in the living room,the picture on the wall seemed to changed to a happy boy with a stack of ice cream however.

After a little while,Boruto heard his mom humming from the kitchen. He walked in,seeing her in a kimono type robe and having her ponytail over her shoulder,and asked,"Mom? Why are you in the kitch...?!" He gasped when she turned around and showed off this eerie smile and these unblinking,dark button eyes,making him feel uneased. "You're just in time for supper,Dear."

Boruto took a step back. "Y-you're not my mom. My mom doesn't have b-b-b..." She giggled,"Buttons?"

Boruto gulped and took another step back as she walked over. She grabbed onto him and walked him to the hallway. "Get your father. He's in the study." She stood back and smiled,making Boruto gulp again as he looked back at the way to the living room. He turned to the study's door and grabbed onto the doorknob,slowly turning it and opening the door.

The fake dad turned around and said,"Hello Boruto."

Boruto closed the door behind him,feeling even worse seeing his dad,despite looking younger than usual,with the unblinking button eyes. "H-hi."

The fake dad chuckled and said,"The buttons scare you,hmm? Don't worry." He taps on them,"I'm your Other Father. That's why I have them." He smiles and heads for the door. "Let's go eat. Your Other Mother made you feast."

Boruto nodded,not feeling much better with that explanation,and followed behind him as they walked to the dinning room. He gasped at the buffet on the table as the Other Naruto sat him down and the Other Hinata started singing," _Making up a song about Borutoo. He's peach,he's a doll,he's a pal of mineee. He's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone that ever laid their eyes on Boorruutoo. When he comes around exploring,Dad and I well never make it boring,our eyes will be on Borutoo."_ as she served Boruto's plate.

Boruto let out a nervous chuckle,actually finding the song kinda cute,then watched as train rode around the table and poured gravy on the food. Boruto felt his mouth water up at the sight of his plate before he took a bite out of the food. He gasped and said,"This is delicious!" and started taking more bites. The Other Naruto smiled as he asked,"You thirsty?"

Boruto looked up,swallowing the food in his mouth,and asked,"You guys have some soda?" As soon as he said that,the chandelier spun down with a number of different soda options. He grabbed a cup and filled to the brim before gulping it down. He hasn't had a single soda since they finished back up the old house and,oh how he missed the sugary taste so much.

As he placed the cup down,the Other Hinata took his empty plate away,replacing it with a cake that had candles and icing that said," _Welcome home_ ",which magically appeared. Boruto frowned a bit. "Home?"

Other Naruto nodded,"We've been waiting for you,Boruto." Other Hinata smiled,"It isn't the same without you."

Boruto got a little uneased again as he said,"I didn't know I had Other Parents." Other Naruto gave a quick smile,"Of course you do. Everyone does. And once you're done eating,I thought we'd play a game."

Boruto watched the Other Naruto tapping his fingers on the table before looking back. "Like hide and seek?" Other Naruto nodded and said,"Perfect! Hide and seek in the rain." "What rain?"

Boruto jumped when a strike of lightning and roar of thunder answered his question. "W-what about the mud?"

Other Hinata walked over. "We love mud here. Mud facials! Mud pies!" Other Naruto grabbed Boruto's hand,"And it's great for poison oak."

"How did you...?" Boruto pulled his hand away,even more uneased,and gets up from the chair. "I need to get back to my other parents. M-my real ones." Other Naruto's face twitched a bit,making Boruto more uncomfortable,as the Other Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders and lead him out of the room. "You should get to bed."

Boruto looked at the living room as they walked past it to the stairs. Once they reached his door,Other Hinata opened it and Boruto immediately let out a gasp of wonder.

His room was covered in wallpaper that looks like the sky,his bed looked like it belonged in the mansion,and his collectable figures and his secret panda plushie walked around the room. _"Hello Boruto."_

Boruto chuckled and looked over when he heard,"Hey Boruto!". He smiled and ran over to his bed,climbing over it,and grabbing the picture of his friends. "Shikadai! Inojin! I can't believe it! You guys are still gonna come visit me,right?"

The two chuckled. "We're already here."

"Boruto smiled then looked over as the Other Naruto grabbed his hand and placed mud on the rash. Boruto set the picture down and gave him his other hand to do the same. "T-thanks."

The Other Naruto gave a closed eye smile as Other Hinata tucked Boruto in.

Boruto smiled,pulled the picture close,and slow drifted off to sleep as the two said,"See you soon."

.

Boruto slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was back his other room.

He looked over at the desk and saw that his nail polish was still there. _"Was that a dream?"_

He sighed and started scratching his hand,gasping when he realized,"My poison oak! It's gone!"

He quickly hopped out of bed and ran downstairs to the little door and opened it,but raised his eyebrow in confusion when he saw the doorway was bricked up.

.

"And then there was just this whole buffet of food!"

Hinata smiled,with a little sweatdrop on her face. "Button eyes,hmm? Sounds creepy." Boruto nodded,"It was. But they were also really cheeeful."

Naruto swallowed the food in his mouth and said,"I say that makes them creepier."

Boruto rolled his eyes as Hinata put the juice away while Naruto leaned in to say,"Can I get some magic mud though? Cause I have really bad case of writer's rash on my..." "Naruto!"

Hinata glared at Naruto,making him chuckle nervously,and shook her head with smile before closing the fridge door. "Hey Boruto. Why don't you go meet the neighbors? Maybe tell Kakasi and Guy about your dream?"

Boruto looked over,"The couple downstairs? Dad said they're crazy."

Naruto put his dishes in the sink and said,"I said one of them." He tilts his head,"Might be."

.

After fixing up his nails and letting the polish dry,Boruto put on his raincoat as he headed out the door. He picked up the pile of mail on the porch and sighed as he looked at the names,"Lee. Lee. Lee. Lee. Lee." An awful smell hit his nose before he held the packages away from himself.

He headed up the stairs and knocked on the door,sighing and peeking inside when there wasn't an answer.

"Secret!"

Boruto gasped and jump when Lee dropped down and leaned into his space. "You trying to sneak a peek at my mouse circus?" Boruto gulped and shook his head. "N-no. Our mail got mixed up."

Lee smiled and took the packages. "Ah. The cheese." Boruto chuckled nervously as Lee heavily smelled the cheese and said,"I'm B-boruto." Lee placed the packages in his house and said,"I am Rock Lee. Please just call me Lee." He bowed. "Now I must go. The jumping mice need practice. Have a nice day,Burrito."

He closed the door as a tick mark appeared on Boruto's head. "I said Boruto!"

Boruto let out a huff and headed down the stairs,pulling out the clippers that were in his pocket. "Burrito! Wait!"

Boruto looked and curled up as Lee jumped down and landed just slightly above the clippers,which were mere inches from stabbing his balls,before he swung his leg over. "I have warning for your from the mice." Boruto tilted his head with an eyebrow raised,"The jumping mice?"

Lee leaned in,"They said don't go through the little door. Do you know what they mean?"

Boruto gulped,"There's a little door in the wall,but it's all bricked up."

Lee nodded and started walking to the stairs,where he climbed up the side,and said,"I apologize Burrito. They get a little mixed up some times."

Boruto let out a little growl of annoyance as he closed the clippers before heading to the car. He cut free the suitcase from the top of the car and placed on the hat that was inside with a smile.

Once he adjusted the hat,he went to the side of the house and went to down the stairs to the door. He knocked once and immediately a bunch of pugs were barking at the door,spooking Boruto into backing up.

The door opened,letting the pugs out and circle around him to smell him,and a older man with white hair,and a mask for some reason,peeks out. "Hey Boruto." Boruto waved and walked inside behind Kakashi and saw old posters of Kakashi and his husband on the wall. From them,he could tell that they were stage performers before they aged.

"Hey Guy. Boruto's payed us a visit."

Out of the kitchen,a flash of green blurred by as Guy wheeled up to Boruto in his chair. "Hello young Burrito."

Boruto huffed as Kakashi shook his head.

Kakashi lead Boruto to the couch and asked,"Want some tea?" Boruto nodded and took the cup Kakashi was offering as Guy rolled up. "Kakashi,why don't you read his tea leaves?" Kakashi looked at Boruto,who gave a small little nod,and then said,"Drink till it's nearly empty. Leave a little tea."

Boruto nods and drinks the tea,then hands Kakashi the cup. He shook the cup around and his eyes widened. "Geez kid. You're in danger."

"What?!"

Guy looked in the cup and said,"No. You're gonna meet a tall handsome stranger.",which made Boruto confused.

Kakashi sighed and said,"It's a creepy hand,Guy." Guy shook his head,"It's a giraffe."

Boruto shook his head and said,"Thanks you guys,but I think should go."

The two nodded as Kakashi said,"Good idea. After this card game,Guy needs his bath."

Boruto shuddered and waved goodbye.

.

Making his way back upstairs,Boruto grumbled to himself,"Burrito. Burrito! Is it really that hard to say Boruto?"

A click was heard in the fog as Boruto was walking to his porch. He peeked back to see a telescope staring at him. He kept walking forward,listening to the telescope clicks get closer and closer before he grabs it and pulls Mitsuki out of the fog. "You are stalking me!"

Mitsuki lifted up his mask and said,"No. We're looking for slugs.",as the blue cat popped out of his coat and meowed. Boruto crossed his arm as Mitsuki grabbed a slug with his tongs. He smiled and held a camera,"Would you take a picture?"

Boruto takes a couple pictures,laughing at all the silly poses Mitsuki was doing,even using the slug as a moustache. He handed Mitsuki back the camera before Mitsuki looked up at the house and said,"You know,i've never been inside before." Boruto tilted his head,"Really? Doesn't your grandpa own the place?" Mitsuki nodded,"Yes. But i'm not allowed inside."

"Why?"

The blue cat's,now on the roof,ears perked back before she turned her head to see the Boruto doll in the window while Mitsuki continues,"When he was little,my grandpa had a friend who would come over and spend the night all the time. Once,she stayed over for a week and during that week,she disappeared."

Before Boruto could reply,boths boys heard Mitsuki's name being called. Mitsuki grabbed his bike that he had resting against the house and gave Boruto a smile. "Bye Boruto. Perhaps i'll come back later,and we can actually hang out."

Boruto nodded then watched Mitsuki ride off. A little smile creeped up on his face as he thought to himself, _"Mitsuki's really weird."_

.

Boruto hopped into bed and looked up when he heard a knock at his door. Naruto walked in the room and sat on the bed. "Hey Boruto. You know me and your mom aren't ignoring you on purpose,right?" Boruto nodded,"Yeah. I know how busy you two can get when you work."

Naruto nodded and let out a dry chuckle. "We're sorry about that." "It's fine."

Boruto gave a small smile and said,"I get it. I'm use to it."

Naruto turned to face Boruto and gave him a smile."Once the catalogue is done,we'll go out and get a bunch of burgers,maybe rent that Kagemasa movie you like,and we'll just pig out."

Boruto chuckled and said,"Alright Dad."

Naruto ruffled his hair,telling him goodnight,and closed the door behind him when he left. Once Boruto heard Naruto close the door to his own room,he then opened his door slightly,placing the cheese he hid under his pillow from Naruto on the floor. _"I just have to know if I actually dreamed that or not."_

He hopped back into bed,sat the Boruto doll back up,and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
